The key to my heart
by Give my socks back
Summary: Invasion threatens rose's world and even with TORCHWOOD, efforts are futile. Rose is taken into a bleak world full of pain, and only the doctor can help. Who can mend their loneley hearts?
1. I'm still fighting for you

**A/N: Hi guys! Well this is my first Dr who fic that isn't a poem. I really hope you like; and if you don't please lave some CC (Constructive criticism) for me to dwell on. As all of us are; I was gutted about the Doctor having to leave Rose, so through my own imagination, I'm going to bring them back together again; because they are just meant to be. I really hope you like this, and please, REVIEW! I do love them, and It will inspire me to write further most definitely. If nobody reviews I'm afraid I will get a tad… stubborn :D So make sure ya do! Hehe.**

**Disclaimer. (to the tune of row row your boat.) I, I, I don't own, I don't own the doctor, oh, no, what a shame, I don't own the doctor! (but the idea is mine, so no sticky paws, eh?)

* * *

**

Rose fired.

She knew that there were too many to fight; she knew that her troops were outnumbered ten to one; but she couldn't give up. Two years of living alone in a life full of aliens had taught her that. Never back down.

But, as someone in distant memory had once said:

_"Better with two."_

That was the old Rose. The new one that stood in her place was a hardened twenty three year old woman. She was the same in every sense;dazzling blonde hair, dark eyes full of determination. Even with TORCHWOOD's pay she hadn't changed her style ofclothing.But somewhere along her road, she'd lost the youth that she'd once cherished.

This Rose Tyler stood with the Nitrogen cannon at her hip; holstered and ready to fire. She'd worked her way up TORCHWOOD's ranks; it was hard not to when someone held that much knowledge of OS. And now she'd even got her own battalion. A lot of help it was doing now. The spectre like creatures that dashed the small band were hard to destroy at best; but throughout this time, Rose had only time to improve her aim.

"Nice knowing ya'." Chuckled a crazed Mickey beside her, verging on the point of hysterics. He plucked a plasma gun from his hip, eyes fixed on the target. Rose looked at him for a second. He had changed so much in such a little time.

They all had.

Rose smiled a little; she still had Mickey. She still had her family. For how much longer... time would tell.

A large blast rattled the ground beneath TORCHWOOD'S feet; sending bodies crumpling to the floor. She heard Mickey yell beside her, and lost him in the blaze. Scrabbling around in the dirt wouldn't do her any help though; they were surrounded in choking flames that ancaged her in a furious mass. Her gun was knocked out of her hand from the force of the blast, and she was thrown to the floor in an inferno of blue fire, choking dust from her lungs.

The grey shadow pulsed menacingly beside her as she lay on the parched ground, dust coating her lashes. They weren't just here; they were everywhere. Ever since _he _had left, they'd come. They'd come; it was invasion after invasion. The parasite grinned beside her, transparent flesh showing the black heart pulsing excitedly. Through bared teeth a metallic voice was heard…

She didn't hear it. There in the flames; she thought she caught someone. Just a reflection of somebody she knew. Somebody she hadn't seen… in _so _long.

Or perhaps just a wish.

Rose shook her head clear. The parasite wanted her to dwell on her memories; that was the way they hunted. Easy kill when their prey was thinking about something else.. As it began to envelope her in it's spectre like body; she sprang to her feet, reaching for her Nitrogen canon. She wasn't going to give in now. He wouldn't… why should she?

Not her Doctor.

She cocked her gun and smiled.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the earth."

And fired.

XOxOxOxOXoXo

The Doctor awoke by the TARDIS. He wasn't one for beds; far too homelike. Homes meant mortgages… and doors… and…small petty ornaments that nobody gave a damn about and...well, you get the idea. No, far better sleeping by the control panel, where he felt at home by all the buttons and levers. And sometimes, if he was lucky, one would even "bleep" at him. It wasn't great company; but at least they didn't argue with him…

…too much.

He missed the sound of people. He missed the sound of planet earth, with all those busy cars; shops and chips.

Chips. Now that brought back memories.

What he wouldn't give to hear Jackie Tyler scold him again. Or to have Mickey nearly destroy the planet again… or blow up 10 Downing Street. It had all been such fun. But even if he did have them; it would be nothing…

Without _her._

And her chips; her cheap fashion sense and awful hoop earrings. Life was bleak without it.

But that was all four years ago.

Now, the Doctor never went back to earth. He would never go back either; it just wasn't worth it. There was nobody there… there was nobody _home. A place he'd never found in anything but her._

Getting up, he smoothed the creases in his suit, checking himself in the mirror. Not that it was any different from any other day; he wore the same darn suit all the time. Well, he liked others to think he actually changed it; but that wasn't true at all. He hadn't changed in approximately four years and one-hundred-and-sixty-seven days. Thirty two seconds if you were fussy. A record for him. It wasn't disgusting; just, he was far more hygienic than the average human, thank-you very much. And why should he... there was nobody there to acknowledge his efforts anymore.

"Right my lovely, where we off to today then?"

The Doctor bent down low to the control panel and waited for a friendly "bleep." When nothing came, he frowned and flicked a lever.

"Fine then; be that way."

With a shudder, the TARDIS leapt into action. It was strange; it didn't usually take off like that. The streamlined "POLICE BOX" stickers he'd placed usually made sure of that. Clean and smooth start; 0-120,000,000 in 0.1 seconds. He was quite proud of that. Quite the average guy he was; the faster and sexierthe vehicle, the more he liked it. And he had to admit; the TARDIS was a sexy machine. He'd seen the human adverts; the magazines with the blondes wrapped around the bonnets. Why he never got; but all he knew was that he'd lost his blonde. Not that _she _had ever done that. He wouldn't have minded though.

A jolt sprang through the TARDIS, sending shivers down the walls and onto the floor, where the Doctor was catapulted to one side, knocking his head against the dalek-skin walls. He could feel his skull crunch against the iron; and feel wet blood against his skin.Before he collapsed, he saw a familiar face in his mind. He knew it was real, before he slumped to the floor in a haze of black and white pain and forgot the past vision.

Darkness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Retreat!" She screamed, abandoning her nitrogen canon and replacing it with a plasma gun. Never retreat unarmed; Rose Tyler's first rule. She wasn't a great shot; it had always been _him _that did all the action, and the brains. But where was he now?

And somebody had to take his place.

As her battalion retreated into the pig-iron trucks reinforced with high tech alien shields; Rose spotted Mickey. His bloodied face was hard to recognise; and even as he tried to crawl to her safety she saw the parasite close in on him. Not just one though; too many. Too many for a wounded soldier to fight off alone. She felt a strong sense of revultion cling at her, as she saw the Parastites clamber on him, bringing him down...

Rule number two: Never get emotionally attached to someone if it puts a higher authority in danger.

That wasn't her rule. That was TORCHWOOD's. But it contradicted with her number two too much.

Rose number two: Never leave a man behind. Or woman.

(Rose number three was never be sexist.)

With a look of fury that could burn through any wall she rushed to his aid. It seemed to take a lifetime to reach him; and by then the trucks were already revving up their engines.She'd known Mickey all her life; she wasn't about to give him up now. With two blasts from her plasma gun, the creatures lay blackened on the floor.

With a swift smile Rose pulled Mickey up, but he was too weak to walk on his own. Staggering to the already retreating trucks, Rose screamed aloud to attract their attention. Had they no idea who was their commanding officer? The parasites were already closing in…

One hand caught onto the back of the open truck and lifted her up. She let Mickey be pulled into the car first, and attempted to clamber in herself, but the parasites had clumped around her…

Rose could feel them eating at her consciousness. Eating at her determination, their black heart pulsing against hers as she slid through their transparent bodies and toppled out of the cart. A hand grasped hers; just for a moment. Before it slipped out of her grasp with a yelp of surprise. Mickey. Poor Mickey.

She could see the truck leaving the battlefield; leaving her behind. But the sight only lingered in her eyes only barely, before it skipped out of her vision. Instead it was replaced by the cold, listless eyes two dozen spectres.

"You… will come… with us."

She blinked, fighting against their spell. She wanted to sleep…

It was only when a cold hand grasped the key around her neck did she resist. Something inside her snapped; she felt dangerous and ready for revenge. She wasn't going to let these monsters win… she never had. _HIM _and her. They'd never lose. Not whilst they were together.

The key snapped from around her neck.

The connections stopped.

They were strong when they were together; but after four years, that had been lost.

"Oh… go to hell…"

Before she collapsed, she saw a familiar face in her mind. She knew it was real, before she slumped to the floor in a haze of black and white pain and forgot the past vision.

Darkness.

**A/N : Oh I do hope you like. This is the first chapter; please Review, if you want to see their reunion! I hope you found it exciting; and if you think I can improve it, please, please tell me. I'm sorry if the punctuation was terrible; I just can't be bothered sometimes! I have tried to make this as presentable as possible; and if you want another chapter… R&R **

**In case you were wondering, yes, "the key to my heart" is a pun for the TARDIS and the TARDIS key; but if you didn't spot that… I guess I need to work harder on my puns! Hehe!**

**Dr who and Rose forever! waves flag and chimes bell**

**YAY!**


	2. I'm giving up because of you

**A/N: Can you work out what's going on? Don't worry this does have a plot line, but you'll have to keep your eyes open, because it might get complicated! I hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: (Don't blame it on the boogie) Don't blame it on FANFIC! Don't blame it on mee-ee, don't blame it on my mind, cause I don't own it!

* * *

**

Rose blinked back the tears she was crying. Why? She didn't know, but the moment she opened her bruised lids, they swelled with tears. Her whole body hurt, as if it had been dragged through half of London by a leash. The thing she missed most, was the warm glow around her neck…

The TARDIS key that shone so brightly. Not that it actually glowed anymore. He was gone…

There was no connection.

But still… It was the only thing she had to remind herself of him. Of her travels that now seemed so distant. Everything about the old Rose Tyler had gone apart from evident looks. But one thing hadn't changed; her, missing _HIM._

Her thoughts were dashed as she felt a cold hand on her cheek, the other on her arm, hauling her upright. She saw the bloodless black heart beat soundly through the greying translucent flesh. The beaded eyes stared at her but conveyed no emotions to her. It was… cold.

"You are… awake… Good… we need you…"

The creature sounded as if it had some sort of speech impediment… they all did. Like they were trying to squeeze too many words out at one time. He signalled around her prison.

It was grey; and dark. She didn't know where it could be; London; Scotland, Cardiff… It was too unrecognisable to tell. She only hoped TORCHWOOD had a camera placed somewhere near the vicinity.

"For what… what do you need me for? Because I have news for you… I'm not doing it!" She spat, decidedly at the creatures _end. _They had no feet; they just seemed to disappear into nothing. Only wisps of smoke signified the creatures ending and beginning.

"You… have no choice…"

Rose let out a cold laugh. How many times she had heard before…

Normally, she would be questioning why it was specifically her they wanted. But the answer was easy. Ex-time traveller… she had enough knowledge of the universe inside her to tear the world apart. And… the BAD WOLF.

Not that she knew how to unlock it's secret; that was not for her to know. How could she anyway; there was no TARDIS to unleash her power. She was completely and utterly on her own. This time, she had to survive alone.

As she was lead by cold hands to somewhere she definitely knew she didn't want to go, she realised why Captain Jack always had a gun at his side. Now that she was alone… she wanted that weapon at her hip, the cool metal soothing her nerves. Knowing that she could protect herself, even if it didn't help. She'd become so used to weaponry, it felt obscene being out without it. Mind you; Jack usually had a woman at his side too. Or a man, either way; she needed some company too.

Surroundings changed as she opened her eyes. It was a place like she'd never seen before. A blue light shimmered in the centre from a lighted pedestal, and with a shudder she saw the creatures. Thousands of them… all waiting and ready for battle, their glossy eyes boring into her. For one selfish moment she felt stupid for going back for Mickey.

It didn't last.

They positioned her beside the pedestal, and forced her hands onto the glowing blue light. For the first time in years, Rose felt scared. She felt like there wasn't a way out. Something she hadn't felt for four years… since that day on the beach…

She was alone.

"The time traveller… will do our… bidding…" Proclaimed one; grey flesh a slightly more opaque consistency. She guessed he was the leader of the pack then.

Another creature stumbled towards her, but she was too penned to the spot by parasites to run. With an evil glance, he placed his hands over hers, gracefully upon the smooth plasma surface.

For a moment, time stopped.

Then it started; Rose knew nothing but searing pain. Her knuckles turned white as the creature seemed to dissolve into her, through her open and screaming mouth. Her jaw was cracking with the effort, her mouth on fire with searing pain. It felt like she was digesting fire; or choking on ash. She felt her eyes swell and shrink again, and the creatures heart replace her own.

Her hands lapsed on the plasma surface; and she toppled into the oblivion before her.

"_Doctor…"_

XOXOXOXOXOX

It took a moment for him to open his eyes; even though he was already awake. Everything about the Doctor was disconnected; as if he'd been treated too roughly and been discarded like a broken toy. He felt his head; he could feel the blood on his fingers, but all in all, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. A few plasters should do the trick.

He smiled fondly. He did love plasters. He remembered fondly when he'd cut off each and every one of the tips of his fingers just to put plasters on them.

Fond memories.

Talking of memories… what had happened to his TARDIS? The memory of the TARDIS was definitely not the topsy turvy creation before him now. Perhaps IT needed a plaster! Everything that hadn't been bolted down had been repositioned in careless clumps from where his ship had crash-landed.

It hadn't been the first time. He remembered in his first generation how rubbish he'd been at the TARDIS. Flick a lever here, press a button there… that's all the skill he possessed then. He'd ended up in so many places... and he'd been _old. _White hair; the works. The very thought made him shudder now; he didn't know what he would do without "shockwave" nowadays.And to be honest he hadn't changed much; but now, at least he crash landed with style.

The Doctor looked at his broken TARDIS. Nothing bleeped.

He remembered another time when something like this had happened. It wasn't so long ago…

They'd learnt so much. They'd lost a friend, they'd found _him _again. They'd found the cybermen; they thought they'd won.

It couldn't be… could it?

The Doctor stood; petrified of his own emotions. It could be anywhere, the place he'd landed in…

It was one to a million chance that it was _there._

But that was all too likely for him.

He didn't even bother to check his suit as he dashed out of the double doors; no regard for any bleeps that might have consoled him. He didn't even have time to don his jacket; or to pick up his psychic paper. Luckily, he already had his sonic screwdriver on him.

It seemed like a lifetime since he had felt the cool blue skies of Earth. He knew it instantly; without even opening his eyes. The car fumes that lingered in the air… the wonderful, wonderful smell of pollution and toxic gases filling the only free oxygen pockets for miles around. The heavy smell of freshly laid tarmac, and the stench from a thousand misusedgutters reached his nostrils.Earth. He relished in it.

But which world was it?

The Doctor wasn't one to cross his fingers, as he often forgot to disassemble them, but he did anyway.

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

Cars, shops, and chips.

That didn't give away much; every earth had them. The idea of a world without chips was positively _alien. _

Picking a newspaper from a nearby bin, as Mickey had once done, he analysed it. Not that he would tell Mickey of course; but he had been waiting to copy that move for almost a lifetime. It was cool but casual. Except…

There was nobody there to see him do it.

There were no blimps overhead, nothing to signify this was Pete's world. But… that was alright he assured himself. They'd probably stopped using them to cut down on pollution….

But his shoulder had already hunched. If this was the world without _her…_

There was no point in him being here. It would just cause him more pain. That was the reason why he had avoided coming back to earth. What was the point of planet without the person you want most? He was a person with no purpose on this planet.

Suddenly the smell of chips didn't welcome him. As he finished reading the first page of the "Cardiff times." He screwed it up and put it in his pocket. The cars looked like the ones he had seen so often on his visits back home. The shops looked familiar. Everywhere smelt of where she had once been.

But this wasn't her world anymore.

It was the place he had left; he was sure. He could even see the memorial from where he stood; if he tried. Where her name was carved in the list of the dead.

If he believed it hard enough.

He stepped back into the TARDIS. Everything seemed to have lost it's colour. The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver to the control panel to power it up. It would take five hours at least. The TARDIS was missing her too…

If he had just turned the page, he would have seen the article.

* * *

"**Cadet Rose Tyler, 24 years of age, squadron leader of the battlefront department, has been reported missing for a week. The Republics society of TORCHWOOD have become worried to where her whereabouts is, as she has vital information of their files and confidential matters.**

Rose Tyler went missing approximately a week ago, in battle by unknown personnel. They are thought to be the new intruders to planet earth, - so the TORCHWOOD institute are trying there best efforts at finding Ms Rose Tyler. However, if the public see anything suspicious they are please asked to kindly call the number at the bottom of the page…"

As he flicked a switch, the front page fell of the newspaper, page 2 wrapped inside it. It lay abandoned on the control panel, nobody to read it, whilst the Doctor slumped on the armchairs.

"_Rose.."_

_**Thanks to, Strange Principles for your amazing review.**_

**_And, TARDIS-girl! Yes indeed… the author will tell, Hehe._**

_**YOU GIRLS RAWK!**_

_**And anybody that reviewed after that, but I posted this too soon – many thanks! Oh yeah and thanks totally-utterly-me. Yes my name does rock… Hehe! No only joking!**_


	3. I'm dying without you

**A/N: Yeah I know this idea was used in New Earth; It was such a cool idea, but I thought they could have developed it further, so I thought I would! See if you can guess what idea it is; it's pretty obvious. Thanks: STRANGE PRINCIPLES, TARDIS-GIRL, JESSA7, POKEY, VAMPBARBIE!**

**Disclaimer : (to the tune of mary had a little lamb.) Ellie had a little fic, little fic, little fic, Ellie had a little fic, but she don't own the "who" show…**

When the woman got up; she was no longer herself. The deep eyes that had once shone with a determination were pool black, and her form was ridged. Beside her, the grey, wraith-like creature stirred.

"She is… complete…"

Rose turned around; or at least her body form. Rose's mind…

…It had wandered elsewhere.

"You will… return to her post… act as if… normal…"

The new Rose Tyler did nothing to register her order. As the hands let go of her bonded wrists, the new body walked away; as if none of the pain endured had affected it. It was the parasite's body now. The other creatures let it go without complaint. There was no way the Tyler girl could have resisted the plasma stroke. Concentrated plasma energy generated from three circuits was well known to be able to mess with minds. And now – where was Rose's mind?

As the creatures piled out of the room, the plasma pedestal sparked blue with life.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

The New Rose Tyler stepped into the apartment. It wasn't like her old home; Pete Tyler had made sure of that. After all, he had to provide for a proper family now. But no emotions flickered in the creatures eyes. She would have recognised the scene before her, if her consciousness was present.

Jackie dropped her tea; the china smashing before her feet.

Just like she had done all those years ago; but that time, Rose had come back in one piece.

Peter Tyler's mouth hung open, and Mickey scalded himself on the boiling kettle. The impostor stood in the doorway; still as the night.

And then it came; the cry that was sure to come.

"_Rose!"_

Jackie flung her arms around the girl that was not her daughter; skin on her feet obliterated by the sharp china scattered on the floor. Mickey; who looked even more worse for wear than the new arrival got up, mouth open, not knowing what to say. His heavily stitched face could portray none of his emotions but his eyes.

**"…**I thought we'd lost you… forever! Oh _Rose… _Are you alright? Where did you _go?" _Sobbed Jacquie into Rose's soiled top. Rose looked down at her mother, and pushed her gently away.

"I'm fine."

"But they took you! Mickey saw it – Rose… sit down. What happened to you? – It's alright, no secrets now." Jacquie ordered pushing her daughter into a chair.

"They did nothing. I'm fine."

"_Oh but you're not! _Look at you. We should get you down to the hospital – get you checked over. Oh, and we need to phone the police, tell them you're not missing anymore."

The girl accepted the tea that was pushed into her hands but did not drink it. She seemed oblivious to the concerned eyes scanning over her. Pete was still dumbfounded. Rose and him; they had always got on well. But sometimes rifts went too deep. He didn't know what to say.

"You can tell us love – Tell you what, I'll get you a blanket. You look as cold as anything." He reassured before disappearing off to get the promised comforts. He didn't come back.

"Rose, you need to tell someone. Remember last time; the police will want to talk to you, and that TORCHWOOD of yours will definitely be visiting to interrogate you. I did warn you – don't do it I said. And – _oh Rose. _Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, standing up. "I think I'd better go to bed now. After all – I have to go to work in the morning."

Leaving the room, she left an open-mouthed Mickey Smith and a tearful Jacqueline Tyler to their own devices.

OXOXOXOX

"No, I forbid it. You are not going back to work. This is stupid, really. You've only just got home; you won't tell us where you have been, what they did. You're staying here until the police get here, and that's that." Pete stood by her _made _bed, arms folded. Now he knew something was wrong – Rose never made her bed. Jacquie stood near him, her eyes looking concernedly over a daughter she didn't know anymore. Mickey had gone to the hospital for a check up, and to remove his stitches.

"I'm going to work." Rose said firmly, her eyes cold and hard. Something about her eyes; made Pete Tyler quail.

To let his guard down just enough to let her push past and disappear out the door.

Not Rose exactly; the creature inside her went by the name of Substance 31, commonly known as S031. He wasn't an intelligent life form; like the rest of the army that had built up in Cardiff and other places in the world, he was just a clone. Just a replica of the last "Shadow". And his mission was the only thing clear in his mind.

To infiltrate TORCHWOOD. To find out every fact and article for his own people. And then…

Bring it down.

The main building in Canary Wharf had been brought down by the People's Republic; so naturally, it had started up a new base in Cardiff. They were clever enough to know about the rift causing alien activity. It was an advantage to having an alien-tech base where there could be potential alien invasion material – wasn't it?

SO31 pocketed a rhythmic laser pod as he entered the building. Their people needed as many weapons as possible. They were good enough predators anyway, but the human's technology was improving. They couldn't take any risks.

He pressed Rose Tyler's pass onto the touch-screen and entered TORCHWOOD's collection base. Every file that had ever been stored or opened was here. SO31 had only to click a button and then blueprints and all, would be his.

He tapped one the keyboard to override the password and suddenly he was patched into the network. Reaching for some download goggles, from the side desk, he donned them and pressed the button.

A bright white light connected between a circular piece from the computer screen and his goggles.

He was downloading the whole system.

For the first time in four years; and actual genuine smile curled on the lips of Rose Tyler.

Pity it wasn't her.

He knew the download would take a long time; there was nothing he could do to quicken it up, so just for amusement, he flicked on the comm. on his goggles. If he was correct, he could recall any of the Tyler girls memories from the plasma print back at the base. It wasn't much, but it was better than watching the red bars slow download of the screen. With an evil grin, he sat back and watched the show.

_Rose felt someone share her consciousness even through the pain. She knew what had happened. She could see everything. But she was stuck in the plasma pedestal; with no hope of getting out. One time, she remembered, back on New new earth, this had happened. But at least, she had had a body. Now she could move, but she didn't know how, she could cry out loud, but she had no mouth to scream from. And nothing compared to the pain; the pain of her mind still trying to clutch to her body, even though it was long gone._

_But at that moment, she could feel her consciousness being pulled away from her, as if someone was trying to… SHARE with her. If they wanted information from her, she wouldn't give it. But it was hard to resist the sensation of sharing some of the pain._

_She gave into it._

_Suddenly memories flashed before her eyes; things she would rather not see. She relived emotions that she had thought become extinct inside her. Like joy; something she had forgotten. And how to laugh. But sometimes, the good memories were the worst ones to relive._

_"..now THAT… THAT is terrifying…"_

_"You'd have to get mortgage!" She laughed, whispering through her hands. The Doctors face turned from a joke to a severe panicked expression._

_"No."_

_"Yeah..!"_

_"No, that's it, I'm dying… it's all over."_

_"I'd have to get one too! I dunno… we could live in the same one… we could ya'know… share…" Rose bit her lip. How embarrassing. "Perhaps not… maybe! We'll see!"_

_There was an uncomfortable silence between the two where Rose hid her face. How did she always make a fool out of herself in front of him? It wasn't fair – him so calm and collected. She was always the one who messed up or who spoiled the moment._

_"I promised Jacquie I'd always bring you back home safe…"_

_"Everyone leaves home in the end."_

_"Not to end up stuck here."_

_"Yeah…" She smiled. Time to ruin it all again. But she didn't care. She was telling the truth – the Doctor needed a boost. "Yeah, but stuck here with you – that's not so bad."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." And she meant it._

_But the memories didn't stop there. They kept on coming… forever it seemed. By the end, she was crying. But there was nobody to hold her hand. Not even Mickey. Nobody to hear her pleas for help – because she was alone. And her words:_

_"Doctor…."_

SO31 giggled with amusement; closing down the download file. His brain was live with activity. So much information was packed into his brain, he felt like he could burst; but he didn't. He shared it with the Rose girl; after all – she was expendable. He wasn't; or at least, that was how he saw it.

Getting up, and shedding the goggles, he left the lab. Nobody took him up; after all, everyone knew Rose Tyler had come back to work; and they knew better to disturb her. She could be a tyrant when in a bad mood; and they guessed being kidnapped was one of those things that didn't put you in the best of spirits.

"Ah… Tyler. Just the person I wanted to see. Whiteford wants you in his office now; something to do with last week. Don't worry! I'm not asking! But he'll probably want an interview. You know what Glyn's like when he's in a temper… you'll be lucky to come out with all the pieces."

"Don't worry, I've heard. I'm on my way…" Mumbled SO31 as he passed the soldier behind him. But he was lying; as he made his way down to the bottom department. Alien life form breeding grounds; and dangerous weapons cupboard. Of course, it wasn't a cupboard, but TORCHWOOD was a very modern organisation; and…

It sounded good.

Class, that was all you needed.

Opening the combination door with Rose's pass, and knowledge of the code, he was able to slide the one metre thick iron doors wide open. Inside: thousand of racks and white incubators lined the floor and walls. The racks were donned with all sorts of alien weaponry, glinting menacingly, but seemed feeble from the lack of use. The incubators held the cellular alien life forms. He could see men and women robed in white and masked as they tried to breed them. He shook his head and smiled. It would never work.

"Mrs Tyler! What a pleasant surprise. Didn't think you'd be back into work so soon. Any who, what are you down here for? Glyn wanted to see you."

"I went; he told me to come down here and fetch 'n' carry a few things. It's my first day back at work, wants me to go on the easy side. He wanted to analyse some weaponry found not long ago – would you let me search?"

"Sure, I'll be checking with Glyn though. Make sure you're not trying to blow up the place." He winked…

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He smiled.

**A/N: Ooh, bit of a fillie chapter really, to get your blood boiling :D But hey, I just unveiled a master piece of the plot – be happy! Lol! But will the Doctor realise in time? Actually… I reckon The TARDIS is almost powered up now. He'll be going any second.**

**Meanwhile, TORCHWOOD aren't having a lucky day.**

**I'm sorry – this was a terribly written chapter, and didn't contain much humour, but it's important you understand the plot. And we didn't hear anything from the doctor! But I think my technical language is getting better, don't you think? All that plasma. I do apologise, I do love the word plasma.**

**Thanks strange Principles for your amazing review. Pokey (such a good name btw.) Vampbarbie, jessa7 and TARDIS-girl for your great reviews. I love you all!**


	4. I'm EATING you

**A/N: You get a little bit of The Doctor now… because he is a sexy beast! And he's basically what puts the humour in the story. This is a very angsty compilation for me; believe it or not! It kills me not to put a bit of humour in every sentence, but I'll try to refrain! Thank you SuperMagicgirl for your lovely review.**

**I'm devoting this chapter to SuperMagicgirl – because she wanted to know more about what Rose and The Doctor had done when they were split apart! Don't worry, will be some action in this too. I hope chapter 3 unveiled more about the plot!**

**Disclaimer: (to the saints go marching in.) Oh Ellie knows, Oh Ellie knows, oh Ellie knows she don't own the doctor, But how she longs to be in that number, but she don't own the doctor!

* * *

**

The Doctor was tired of waiting in the TARDIS. He knew there were only fifteen or so minutes to go before it was up and running again; but he had been blessed with the gift of impatience. By god; he didn't know. But according to himself, he was god, so he supposed he only had himself to blame. He knew what he wanted though.

Chips…

Ever since she had left, he'd craved things that he wouldn't usually have. It was his little way of reminding himself about her. When he'd left her on that beach…

Those words he had been going to say still burned his throat when he tried to say them out loud. They burnt away at him like acid, weighing him down. And when she'd gone; left his life. He'd had nothing to live for.

So it was the old life. Save a couple of aliens. Blast a couple of enemies. Home in time for tea.

Or chips… mmmm…

Unable to resist his urge any longer he grabbed the newspaper from the control panel. Nothing like chips in newspaper. It just wasn't the same when they'd stopped doing it. The grease escaped to easily in those silly beige wraps. And the Doctor did like grease. It slicked his hair nicely, and if he was low on shockwave – well chip grease was the next best thing.

Locking the TARDIS up, he made for the streets of Cardiff. It wasn't hard to find a chip shop – they were like marbles really. Chip shops were like marbles.

He didn't know why – but it sounded good.

"One order of chips to go please… well obviously, not to go! I mean, if they've invented chips with little arms and legs yet, then I 'spose I'll take it, but you know, I'm fine with just plain chips if you don't mind."

He smiled at the nervous looking girl serving him. She laughed and ran away, poking the man beside her.

"You serve him.. please Paul… please?"

As he was handed his chips by the man at the till he emptied them out into the open newspaper. "Cheers… ooh! I see Harriet Jones has been outvoted… that's good isn't it?" He smiled politely. "Sorry bout this, just can't stand the ole' chips going to waste in that drab old brown paper. Much rather, have something to read about whilst eating, if you know what I mean. Nothing like a good read whilst in the bathroom." He winked. "Oops. Guess you might not have wanted to know that."

As he was ushered out of the shop, he savoured the chips taste. Yum – nothing like good old earth chips.

It reminded him of Rose. He should have moved on by now – but he hadn't. He hadn't stayed long enough in each location to pick up a companion, or perhaps he just didn't want to. And most of the aliens he saved were pitifully avoiding his taste.

Like those magazines again; _Every man liked a blonde. _And he knew which one he missed. The good old times. And then… that painful memory. Where everything just went wrong…

The Doctor stopped his thoughts as he noticed with amusement; his chips. They were so greasy the lettering had imprinted off of the newspaper onto his chips. He grinned as he quickly let "Harriet Jo.." Chip slide down his throat.

"See – I told you I would get the better of you someday." He smiled to himself. He hardly glanced at the "Rose Tyler." Chip he downed next, as he spotted the TARDIS.

In mid swallow, he suddenly realised.

"WHAT!" He yelped at the top of his voice. He could already see heads turning his way. He didn't know what he was doing; trust him to get into a situation like this.

Thrusting his fingers down his throat he coughed up the mashed mush in his throat, cursing in every tongue he knew. He guessed this scene might label him as "crazy" in any overseers book. Perhaps he was.

He looked at the disgusting mush on the floor, finding his sonic screwdriver with a look of panic on his face. Pressing the blue light to the remains of his once whole chip; he waited for it to form back together again.

It formed together again.

He just hoped he'd coughed up the print as well, he thought as he opened his eyes.

**ROSE TYLER.**

It was a little blotchy; but he could see it.

…_Oh no! How much of the print have I eaten?_ Reverberated the voice in his head. He looked at the chips wrapped up in the newspaper.

Rose Tyler, or chips?

Chips, or Rose Tyler?

There was no competition. Dumping the chips on the street and shrugging apologetically to a disapproving eight-year-old woman, he unwrapped the newspaper. It was nearly transparent from grease. But he could still see the image. Dripping black and smudged, he could still see her.

His Rose.

The text was still imprinted on the newspaper, but he couldn't read any of it. Once again arming himself with the sonic screwdriver, he brightened the print. Luckily; all ink these days had a certain UV quality to it, so when he shone the sonic screwdriver onto it, the original text showed up brightly through the smudged black ink, in bright white letters.

"..**Cadet Rose Tyler, 24 years of age, squadron leader of the battlefront department, has been reported missing for a week. The Republics society of TORCHWOOD have become worried to where her whereabouts is, as she has vital information of their files and confidential matters.**

Rose Tyler went missing approximately a week ago, in battle by unknown personnel. They are thought to be the new intruders to planet earth, - so the TORCHWOOD institute are trying there best efforts at finding Ms Rose Tyler. However, if the public see anything suspicious they are please asked to kindly call the number at the bottom of the page.

Head of the TORCHWOOD cadet force it is important Mrs Rose Tyler is brought back safely, for her own addition to planet earths' defences, and of course to avoid damnation. She holds much secret knowledge to TORCHWOOD's whereabouts, facts and vital information. It must not get into enemy hands under any circumstances – The Cardiff time is told.

We are also concerned for her own safety; And indeed, the Tyler family are incredibly worried at the sudden disappearance of their daughter. Jacqueline Tyler was said to have been sobbing at the time of the interview. "My rose… she's always been a wanderer. It isn't the first time… but now, now she has responsibilities. She wouldn't just leave us, not now! She's got a family…. She wouldn't leave us! My poor little Rose out there… alone. Please – if anyone's has seen her… please…"

The Doctor read no more. He didn't want to. So this was Pete's world. No – it wasn't even that. It was _her _world. He wasn't here because of Pete. He was here because of _her. _The TARDIS missed her too. That's why she had com here. He knew it; The TARDIS had sensed Rose and come after her; even if it meant it's own death.

He rushed to the blue double doors.

"It's alright. We're going to find her."

OXOXOXOXO

The Doctor had never felt so alive. It had been forty eight hours since that newspaper had been dumped, according to the date. He skipped around the control panel. First thing he needed to do was to find out if any news had been brought back to the police about her whereabouts. Or if he was _very _lucky, if she had been found yet.

Or if he was very unlucky…

No, he wouldn't think about that.

Now he had a new mission; a mission he'd never ever been on to before. And he was even surer he would face even greater peril than ever before… because he, The Doctor, was about to venture into…

The Newsagents.

It was somewhere he'd never ventured before; apart from with Rose a couple of times to get some gum. But she knew the land well, she knew what dangers lay hidden in each corner, and what to avoid. He was a complete stranger to it.

It wasn't long before he entered it. As quick as lightning, he grabbed the newspaper from the shelf and purchased it, avoiding eye contact with the foreboding shop accountant. When she gave him his change he quickly grabbed it and leapt out the shop. He knew acne wasn't contagious; but that was taking it to an extreme level.

Of course, his mind was working like wildfire. He had to do something to take his mind off what was really going inside his head – and that was, missing Rose.

So he played his childish games.

And they let him; because he was the Lonely doctor.

Missing his Rose.

But as he read, a smiled appeared on his face.

OXOXOXOXOX

* * *

At that very same moment, a smile that mirrored the Doctor's appeared on Rose Tyler's face. S031'S to be exact. He flicked the switch, watching the Digits decrease in bold red lettering.

He'd placed the case in the middle of the building. For maximum impact.

He moved away from the scene, giggling as he went. With a cheeky wave to no-one in particular he bade the oblivious workers a goodbye.

"Bomb' voyage my lovely's.."

* * *

**A/N: OHMIGOD. Ok, I admit, I went a little crazy on the plotline. But I just thought of it; and how he could spot the newspaper article. And that came into my mind… I had to write it. I'm so sorry, but that was irresistible! And when he was going : Rose, or chips? I so badly wanted him to say chips; for the sake of that god damn brilliant advert!**

**But I restrained myself. I'm sorry If this was tad well, LOONY for you. But it had to be done. Everything's getting a little silly now; but at least it had a plot line, unlike other stories I've done. I'm sorry SuperMagicGirl If I kind of ruined the doctor's feelings on Rose, and if you wanted it to be less jokey, but I really could find no other way to do it. The Doctor's a jokey person, and I think putting him in a funny situation made his actions cuter.**

**The next chapter will also be devoted to you, because Rose will be having her feelings dealt with. Goodbye for now!**

**I hope I haven't ruined it. Next chapter will be far more angsty; I promise.**


	5. I'm leaving you now

**a/n: Thanks Radish earrings and pokey again! Stefan – thank you also for your reviews. Usually, I would mail you but, seeing as you don't have an account – Your little note will be at the bottom of the page! Hehe – Thank you all my brilliant reviewers, I don't know what I'd do without you. I have no idea how long this story is going to be – so I'm going to let you decide. Problem, short and quickly resolved or problem long and drawn out but with more action?**

**It's up to you!**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of Humpty Dumpty.) Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall, humpty dumpty had a great fall, all the king's horses and all the kings men, couldn't put humpty together again!**

**Yeah – I wasn't feeling very creative! But I don't own the Doctor yadda yadda yadda…**

**(Darn Disclaimer breaks my heart every time… I WANT HIM!)

* * *

**

Rose didn't have the energy to scream any longer; she didn't have the thoughts to feel the pain. Everything was numb. Something similar had happened before; on New earth. She'd felt like this before; but not to this extent. She could feel herself being compressed, slowly but surely. The energy in the pedestal trying to form around her; a bit like play-doh. The more you mixed colours together, the more it became one.

Rose couldn't survive much longer in this mould without becoming part of the plasma energy herself.

Look where TORCHWOOD had brought her to this time. An escape worth no way out.

Except last time; she'd had _him._

_She'd had her doctor._

Sure – sometimes they messed up together. But failing on your own was something different altogether. She had failed her family – TORCHWOOD. England… the world. With her body, the creatures could do anything they pleased.

She wished her pride hadn't been so great at the start; a life in a shop was far more sensible. She couldn't harm anybody that way. Sorting money and chewing gum at the counter.

If she'd followed that path she wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

And there was no-one there to save her this time. No Doctor.

She remembered through the pain; the day in Bad wolf Bay. They'd stayed, Jackie never leaving her side. After the Doctor had faded away… she'd waited at least the whole night and morning for him to come back.

Just in case.

But he hadn't. So it was back to TORCHWOOD. And that's where her life had gradually picked up again. She didn't think about the Doctor too often – unless she was reminded. And then she focused on the happy memories.

But now… she missed him more than ever.

Her thoughts stumbled lazily as she saw through the plasma pool, a new arrival. A familiar face. _Hers. _The thought sickened her; that that… _thing _had been walking around with her body… her face… talking to HER family. Who knew what damage it had done.

The rose body gave a grin to the trapped Rose inside. Placing it's hands over the pool so Rose could not see; she felt a strange sensation over her. Not that she had a body; but it was everywhere; and she could feel it… gradually lifting her out of the pool.

Suddenly, she seemed to ripple through the palms that were placed over the pool. She could feel her own body now; and also the feeling of something passing out of her. It was a wonderful feeling of relief; an ease to the pain she had exercised for so long.

All of a sudden, the sensation of being whole again overcame her; she felt dizzy from standing so high up; her hands and legs froze as she tried to remember how to use them. With a sigh she slumped unconscious.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

The Doctor read the newspaper; his eyes lighting up as he read the report. Rose Tyler had been found – and safely returned to her family. The Police had yet to question her; and she waited for an examination from the Doctors at Cardiff central; but that was all. She had returned to work already; after only one nights rest.

She had changed then; - Rose never wanted to go to work.

A sensation came over the Doctor that he'd never felt before. His heart was beating unusually fast and hard against his ribs; he felt sick and his legs needed sudden support. His Rose. _Here. _Safe and sound…

The fact was almost overwhelming. He felt tears prick his eyes but did not let them fall. He'd missed her; her and him, their precious chats. The small few conversational "Bleeps" The TARDIS made, was nothing compared to her smile, or her words.

He had to find out where they lived. The Pete Tyler Estate had been destroyed when the Cyber's came through. But there was a chance that they still lived there. There was only one way to find out… the TARDIS.

For a moment his hand strayed across the comm. Screen. What would he do if he found her? A quick chat, cup of tea, and back to the old life? He doubted it would work like that. Things cut deeper sometimes; caused rifts between people. It wasn't fair, him, just strolling back into the life they had made for themselves. Destroying it.

And what if…?

What if Rose Tyler didn't want to go back with the Doctor. What If – like Sarah-Jane, she had moved on. He couldn't expect her to wait – wait all these four long years for someone who had perished from his life a long time ago. Life didn't work like that. She was alive; but she didn't need saving anymore. She had the rest of her family.

What if Rose Tyler was better without the doctor?

His hand slipped down the Comm. screen. She didn't need saving; she wasn't in peril anymore. She was at home; rebuilding herself. That was how it had always been. He couldn't just visit her; that would mean for life then.

And did the Doctor want to see Rose Tyler grow old again?

He had escaped it – or he thought he had.

No. Rose was better off without him. She'd probably forgotten him already; the Doctor thought sadly. It was better that way. This was his last chance to get her back – but he didn't want to tear her way from a new family. Watch her grow old. And when she did grow old; he couldn't exactly take her back to earth. Her family wouldn't be there. There would be no-one home.

The TARDIS bleeped.

"Oh.. old girl. It just isn't practical."

He couldn't help resent the machine a little for being ready so soon. If he had more time… then perhaps he could visit.

But he knew that would never happen.

"Time to go. This world just doesn't need us anymore. There surviving well on their own." But this time; he didn't blink back the tears. His voice cracked.

He'd lost his blonde.

He flicked the lever.

The TARDIS started to move.

That's when he heard it.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Rose woke up. Her mind was in a daze. She remembered what had happened but she couldn't seem to recall it. If that made sense – but the again, nothing at that very moment seemed to make any sense. The world was a blur of confusion.

And in the middle of her vision, she could see the black heart pulsing.

"You… are a free woman… for how long…" It gave a dripping grin. "Thank you… Rose Tyler… for your… service…"

"W-what do you mean… how long?" For a moment the stiff and brave aura she had gained over the years diminished. It grinned again.

"You are… most certainly in our armies… favour… but in the public earths eye…? You are… nothing…"

Rose shivered. Whilst she had been trapped inside; what had they done? What had they done with her body? Anything that they had done which was against the public would surely be blamed on her. Same body…

Oh no…

She reached inside her pocket, withdrawing the TORCHWOOD "all access" pass, cursing. Why had she been so stupid as to leave it in her pocket on a battleground of all places? It was the worst thing you could do – Rule number 4: Never carry potentially dangerous paperwork on a battleground where interception is inevitable.

She'd gone and smashed that one to pieces. Well-done Rose Tyler – gold star.

She groaned as a newspaper article was dangled in front of her face by fleshless hands.

"**ROSE TYLER FOUND." **

That meant these creatures had been in her home… slept in her bed, met her family…. And eaten her dinner. The thought was almost repulsive. And if they had done anything with her…

Her family… they would be so mad.

That's when she heard it.

* * *

**a/n:OOHHHH wonder what they both be a'hearing?**

**Filler chapter for you there. Bless him – the doctor's lost hope. I hope this wasn't too boring for you. This is a build up for the next one which is going to contain all the action, if you know what I mean. But every practical writer knows you have to have a build up or preparation – so deal with it.. Hehe.**

**So, Stefan! Thank you for your lovely reviews and thank you for reviewing each one! I wouldn't worry about the forty year old thing. I'm 14 and when I review people's stories I sound like an eighty year old writing a letter to the council to complain about wheelie bins… for some reason. As I said thank you for your lovely reviews – and I do agree with you. The newsagents were rather unnecessary. Well it was; because The Doctor needed an update on his Rose. But, the way it was written was a bit thoughtless. Sometimes, when I write an amusing chapter I get carried away – so I must apologise for that! Anyhow, must dash now, so I hope you enjoy this rather boring chapter. It's a filler really. And it's much too short for me – but it needs a build up like I said.**

**Thank you Pokey! I thought your name was cooler!**


	6. I dreamed of you

**A/N: Thanks for the great response all of you reviewers have given me! I'm so grateful to you all, and I really hope you are enjoying this fic. Remember if you want me to add something in, or you thought something was quite right, just give me a review and some CC, because I love it! Hehe! I know, that you really want the Doctor and Rose to meet up. So do I! But I also take pleasure in messing with your heads. I PROMISE they will meet soon.**

**That was A PROMISE!**

**But for now, you get to wait! Thank you Evil is live for your fantabulous review! I won't make you wait too long for their greeting!**

**Disclaimer : For the fact of me being too tired to make an interesting disclaimer… I say. POO. I don't own it. I don't own the Doctor. I don't own the whole freakin show… but I do own the plot! So there… HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

**

It was the most terrible and the most ear-splitting noise she'd ever heard.

An explosion?

Something terrible had happened.

Rose heard the noise and began to run; following the noise. None of the parasites stopped her; they just let her escape down their rank halls. She followed her instincts and ran up; it was simply too dark and the building must be below ground. Where there weren't stairs, there were precarious ladders. Rose didn't mind; she wasn't even aware of it. All she could hear was that terrible sound of raining materials and people dying.

She flinched; and could hear the screams.

A small door came into site, and she leapt through it, rust coming off in fresh waterfalls as she slammed it shut. She would have spared a thought for freedom; but was rather distracted as solid block of concrete smashed just in front of her.

The shockwave that spread through the street sent Rose flying into the building she had just come from. She smashed against the wall, sliding down it and covering her face with her hands as the dust flew as if it were swept up by a storm.

It was only when the dust had settled, did she see the damage done.

The creature's base was only next to TORCHWOOD itself.

What was left of TORCHWOOD.

The skyscraper that had once been base was no longer how she remembered it. The scraper; which had once stood tall had been decimated. It was now only half the height, and burning like a candle, an impossible furnace. The windows had shattered; and it now stood like some skeletal frame; no life. Dead inside apart from the bodies she could see.

Paving their way across the street.

Or parts of them, at least.

The very sight of it made Rose feel sick. She could see her… home. Destroyed. Not Pete's house… that had never been home. TORCHWOOD was the closest thing she'd had to her previous life. Like home.

And now, it had gone.

Suddenly the truth sank in.

…"_But in the public earths eye? You are nothing…"_

Using her body they'd done this. She was sure of it. Nobody had access to all weapons but her and the rank above her. Which only consisted of around five personnel. And why would any of them want to blow up TORCHWOOD? Unless it was an impostor.

And everybody knew, in TORCHWOOD, That "_impostor". _Just didn't happen.

It NEVER happened.

The passes proved that, the iris scan and the thumb print. The voice programmer and the D.N.A extraction every time you entered the building, proved that.

So it had to be someone who already had residence in the TORCHWOOD estate. Someone like… her…

All of a sudden, she was running. Oblivious to the shrapnel that rained in the skies. Or the bodies that spattered overhead. Or underfoot.

She ran back to her home. Ran back to the thing that she had known for four years. It was the closest thing to it; and now it was suffering. People were suffering. She didn't know what good it would do, her running back for her TORCHWOOD. She could only see the wreckage closer. But she got a small comfort knowing she'd be there to see it fall. There to witness it's destruction. To just be near it.

She was close now; people were running away from the blazing building, screaming. Some people being carried, or limping away. The building could have another explosion any time; from the flames that lapped at the ruins.

Rose was the only one that was running towards it.

The heat was almost too much to bear now. She could feel it eating at her skin, her eyes were watering from the sheer force of the flames. The ferocity of the inferno in front of her.

She let out a wail as thick, choking black smoke engulfed her. She couldn't see and stumbled backwards.

For a moment, it all went black.

XOXOXOXO

It was the most terrible and ear-splitting noise he'd ever heard.

An explosion?

Something terrible had happened.

The Doctor heard the noise just after the TARDIS had finished the load-up and was departing. He only took a nanosecond to think things through, even though he had so much to process.

Rose didn't need him anymore. But now that had happened; she did. She was the only thing that mattered. Sure; there were other people that mattered in his life… but he had let them go. And they weren't the ones in danger. He had let Rose go…

But it had been harder.

Knowing she was still fighting on.

Knowing that she went before her time. Without a choice.

Or perhaps knowing… that he could never move on until he said those words.

Those three, stupid words. That he had never said. Everything the Doctor did always made sense; to him. But this… it was so confusing. Saying those words, or not saying them. Neither made sense.

But none of that mattered – because he could already hear the screams although the TARDIS was moving. Somebody needed him. He almost felt glad. Now he had a reason… now he had a purpose. He could go back to earth and not feel as if he were intruding. Because he was needed.

And he was only too happy to come back.

But you couldn't just cancel a flight. He had to get to the co-ordinates screen before he was well and truly out of that realm.

Leaping back to the control panel, he reached for the reset button.

One small problem with "reset." Buttons. They were always extremely hard to find; incredibly small, and you usually had to get a pencil to prod them just so they would do as they were told. Tricky buggers, really.

And, as usual, the TARDIS had been designed upon this technicality.

The Doctor reached for the "reset." Button beneath the control panel. Rose had always been able to handle this; just unhooked a hoop earring and prodded it around a bit until the thing had been reset. But The Doctor's finger were far too wide to fit into the small pinprick. And that was saying something; the Doctor had very slender fingers.

Panic-stricken, he just about managed to push it down.

The TARDIS stopped fading; and returned to it's original position. The Doctor removed his hand from the control panel, sighing. He'd never considered getting his ears pierced, but it suddenly seemed like a good idea.

No time for random thoughts though; the Doctor bolted out of the TARDIS, into the street.

It was horrific.

Blood everywhere. He could see bodies scatter the street; but most importantly, the rubble that lead to the skyscraper before him. A furnace and picture of devastation. The Doctor was running even before he'd taken it in properly. Running towards the scraper…

He _had _to see what was going on.

He didn't need to take in his surroundings for him to picture them. One look was enough. Something had gone seriously wrong here; and he was there to pick up the pieces, as always.

And perhaps tie a few ends off.

He was so close to the fire now, that it burned his eyes. People screamed for him to turn back, or else just ran past him in a frenzied rush to get anywhere; anyplace that was far from the burning scraper. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there.

He just felt like… it was meant to be.

He no longer could see as he entered the cloud of smoke. Choking; he knew better than to get any closer. As he retreated back out of the smoke, he felt somebody in the smog collapse. He knew better than to leave them there; his conscience wouldn't allow it.

Dragging them through the smoke he was helped when they seemed to find their footing. Too many people were rushing past to even bother passing a look at them; The smoke had covered the body in black stains that made it unidentifiable. He helped them into an alley; on instinct knowing they would be alright. It was only smoke; alien smoke. It didn't have any noxious substances fatal to humans.

Hopefully.

He left the form in the passage way. It wasn't like they were in anymore danger than they already had faced. He had more pressing matters to attend to also; like…

His stream of thought was broken as he was stopped by twenty or more police cars.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rose felt herself being dragged out of the smoke that had entombed her. All of a sudden she could breathe blessed air; she began to find her vision and footing. All of the world was a blur and she didn't bother looking up to see her rescuer. She felt like she was dreaming…

She would pinch herself, and in a moment, she would wake up. It would all be a dream…

That was how she used to think… when she first met the Doctor. She thought dreamily. Pinch me; I'm dreaming. She hadn't thought that for five years…

It wasn't until she was rested none too carefully onto the concrete pavement did she see that sweep of brown, and the casual trainers that she recognised all too well. She tried to cry out; but he had already gone, and her vision was beginning to dissolve before her eyes.

She rested a hand on the stone path, trying not to shed too much disappointment. She couldn't go on like this…

It was only a dream.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I just like messing with your heads too much! Like I said they will meet soon… but under what circumstances? Well, I have a little surprise in for you! And I promise it will be lovely! I'm sorry by the way – this is a terribly written chapter. I was watching Doctor who at the time you see, so I'm sorry If it's a bit… "gappy." If you would. And I hope some action actually happened in this one, because if it didn't, I will actually kill myself. I have a haribo wrapper and some blue tac, but I'll find a way to do it! Just you watch me! So If you did like it… "phew"! If you didn't… starts trying to slit wrists with edge of wrapper Lol – because I spent simply ages devising and writing this chapter. So I really hope you like it.**

**Toodles for now!**

**Give my socks back.**

**p.s bet you can tell I'm tired too!**


	7. I'm on holiday!

Hey guys… I'm sorry I only have five minutes. This is your lord and master – Give my socks back! I'd like to thank you guys for these great reviews! Thanks. Do not fear this is not a note saying that The key to my heart is going to be taken off or anything like that – But I'm going away for a week and a half! With no internet connection! I will be writing lots of chapters whilst I'm away – so you needn't worry! Lol! Please keep reviewing, I'd like to know what you want to happen with the plot.. etc.

Thanks guys for the great response you've shown this fic – I'm so grateful!

Be back in a week and a bit!

Give my socks back xx


	8. I haven't been expecting you

**E/N: I'm so sorry I've abused this for so long! I was on holiday for longer than expected, so You know, it sort of went kaput. Then I just started school again – (year 10… argh!) And all my GCSE's have already started… they aren't laying off the homework! So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm so sorry about this :S HEEHEE**

**MANIACAL GRIN**

**-**

The Doctor smiled as the man in front of him pressed the button on the tape recorder. He did like buttons. The officer in front of him had a tight, clenched face as if he was too extremely angry, that he could hardly contain himself.

"Interview started at 11:05 am. Officer Smith as chief interviewer, assisted by PC Daniels."

He glared at the Doctor, as the PC beside him gave him a shaky nod. Obviously the explosion had been nasty; and he had a funny feeling that the death count was high, due to the constricted faces of his captors.

"Now, Doctor."

"I didn't do it!" He exclaimed.

"We aren't accusing you of anything, Doctor. We already have the chief suspect in the station, and it looks like they won't have a chance; the evidence is just too strong." He sighed. "No. We would like you to assist us in the reconstruction of what happened; and the investigation towards this. Perhaps you can help us bring this down upon our suspect; so they'll have no choice to plead non-guilty."

"So then they're pleading non-guilty?"

"Yes – they say they didn't do it, but as we said, they were seen at the scene of the crime, minutes before it happened. They were the last one in the room that security picked up and they were seen to be putting the suitcase in the actual drawer."

"Why me?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Suddenly he was a famous celebrity in all police organisations. Of course, he didn't mind the attention. _Especially _the looks PC Daniels was giving him.

He grinned and waved.

Then he remembered Rose, and faltered.

"The building that was blown up was the official TORCHWOOD base. But of course, you knew that. Being the Doctor and all."

He raised his eyebrow. "Um yeah, of course. See I knew that see. _Me. _I gotta keep humankind in check every so often."

"Indeed. You haven't visited us in years, it seems. The files are oddly blank."

"You lot, always drinking, eating chips, sleeping. I'd prefer a little _life _in my life. As in skipping with aliens on planet Kraup'deil. Shooting space invaders for real. Getting rid of George Bush's evil governs… oh no wait that _is _earth."

"Your views on our world hardly matters. We have your TARDIS, there will be no short trips to Neptune during your investigation with us Doctor. You may belong in the otherworld; but you are a prisoner, as of now. As Queen Victoria clearly stated in her reign."

"Wouldn't want to obey her though. Think _eastenders. _Everything happens in the queen vic – tricky era, that was."

The officer knitted his brows together in disapproval. From then on; he remained silent. "Your opinions do not matter, as I have said. I would like to inform you, however, on our current new status. We are at stage three invasion… _Doctor."_

"_Invasion?" _He squawked. "You're right… I can't leave you for five minutes!"

"We don't know their accurate name, but right now they are known as the Parasites. That is what they do – prey on the thoughts in the mind. They are attacking everywhere. We believe they have been tied to make spies in humans now. As we are sure it was their work that blew up TORCHWOOD."

"Bloody hell." He groaned.

"Our culprit went missing a week before this terrible disaster. She is a female; almost definitely. But she was wearing fuzz goggles so we cannot do a face scan. Blonde hair, mid twenties. What was strange though; was that she _is _a member of TORCHWOOD. Very highly ranked. We think that this attack had been planned for a long time."

"She might be being controlled. Blood control and all that, remember?" He waited for a second as the dumb look on Officer Smith's face spread to PC Daniels. "Oh.. right, sorry. Wrong universe." He grinned and shrugged.

"She downloaded all of TORCHWOOD'S files before she blew up the base; and when we picked her up; there was copious amounts of money stashed in her pockets. It's real; we think she was paid to do this."

"Humans… easily bought."

"The thing is, Doctor. Your DNA has been found on her clothing."

It still didn't click.

When Rose awoke she was in the cell.

White walls; the bed was plastic, and she could see the door. A red, pig iron monster; with the flap closed. She choked the smoke from her lungs, feeling as if she'd just taken a ride inside the pits of hell, and been spat out again all too fast.

Then she noticed the cold.

Her jacket was no longer with her; it had been taken. She still had her TORCHWOOD shirt underneath and black uniform trousers which she eyed with disdain for a moment. Rose Tyler had never been one for neatness.

For a moment the surroundings confused her… then suddenly…

The horrible feeling in her stomach crept up on her.

This was a cell.

She was in a _prison cell._

Then it all came back to her. The explosion; people being torn apart in the massive inferno. Screaming; her captivity in the blue plasma. And the Parasites words:

_**You are… most certainly in our armies… favour… but in the public earths eye…? You are… nothing…"**_

_What have they done with me?_

_What did they do?_

She cursed; anything the Parasites had done with her body would surely come to her. After all; the creature had taken her body, anything could have happened; and she had been stupid enough to carry her identity pass to the battleground.

Then she remembered that wonderful dream, as she had been dragged out of the smoke by _somebody._

_Somebody._

_Somebody who?_

It still didn't click, even after she was dragged put of the cell.

It still didn't click.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"The culprit is awake now… if you'd like to talk to her I'd be most grateful. She's awoken from her cell."

"If she was in the blast won't she need medical attention first?"

"Doctor… this is the _new age. _Criminals have no right to medication; in cases such as _these."_

"Alright. I'll suppose I'll see her." He said to the officer with disdain; having gained a strong dislike for the man over the past few hours. "Do love a bit of _The Bill. _Perhaps I could put some of those skills into practise." He winked at PC Daniels.

They went through the building, white walls and blacked out windows. The place was lit with fluorescent lights and no natural sunlight was let in. The station itself was a prison. He doubted such a concept as "Custody." Even existed here.

The Doctor was lead to a white, sliding door. He was quickly equipped with a blue-tooth earpiece, and a healthy smile.

"How do I look?"

"Dashing." Smith said sarcastically, going through the sliding white screen and telling the Doctor to stay put whilst he introduced himself and the _culprit _to the tape.

All too soon, the Doctor was in the room; looking at the slumped form at the end of the room. The features were undefined through the shadows; and the head was bowed down low as if she were in denial. He could still make out the blonde hair through the gloom, though.

"_Rose Tyler. _May I introduce the chief witness and information source in this investigation. _The Doctor."_

For a moment; he didn't register Smith's words. They were alien to him, and the TARDIS couldn't even translate it. Then… his name was mentioned.

And the woman's head snapped up.

"Rose Tyler, The Doctor."

**A/N: Argh! Ooh, exciting. Sorry this was a bit of a boring chapter. I tried to add humour in. And even if you didn't find it boring, I'm sure it was hardly enough to compensate for how long I've left you!**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Oh, exciting eh though?**

**I've finally reached the point you've all been waiting for, hurrah! I really hoped you enjoyed this. I haven't written for ages, so do forgive me if spelling, punctuation is lax. Im in GCSE year now, so never fear! It should improve fast!**

**Thanks so much everyone for your reviews. I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**I LOVE YEW ALL!**

**Give my socks back x**


	9. I'm a little shocked

**Chapter 9**

**Firstly, please let me sincerely apologise from the bottom of my heart at how long I've left this. I'm so busy with coursework these days I just don't have the time… the other free spaces are taken up with me obsessively watching anime you see.**

**A special thanks to SuperMagicGirl, Pazaz of Nothing and Radish earrings for getting my arse in gear! So for you, I'll make this chapter a good one, ok? Plus, pazaz of nothing might kill me if I don't do this chapter now… lol!**

**Even though I've left this so long, I would really appreciate it if you kept on reviewing :D It always gets me motivated lol!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Doctor who… but Captain Jack IS mine. Hehe!

* * *

**

Her head snapped up.

The words weren't real; it was something she never thought about. Those two words… they had been forgotten after all the years of hard work she'd done. TORCHWOOD had been her life for the past years; she's learned to love her work.

There had always been that little place in her heart, locked to everybody; including herself. But, Rose Tyler was Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler was strong; and she moved on. She learned to live again.

But who had taught her how to live?

In the end… it had been the Doctor.

So, when she saw his face the little piece of her heart that had been long forgotten blossomed to life again. Even if it was just a dream; or a memory she was thinking of…

Before she could even begin to consider whether any of this was real or not, the repulsive Officer began to speak again. Hardly any of it was heard in her ears. All she could hear was the blood pumping around her body; every breath seemed to take a million years, and the moments trickled by like the candle wax, slowly trickling down the body of light.

She reached out to touch him; not aware of anything else but him. Just to see if he was real. Nobody said a thing. Both of them were staring at each other like they were the furthest people apart on earth.

Just to see if he was real…

"No physical contact – scum." The police officer slapped her hand away. "We all know what you did; so don't try anything on us, alright?"

It didn't matter. Rose wanted to cry out to him; but her throat had dried up. She couldn't speak, or cry out.  
The Doctor stared.

"Interview started at 3:00pm. Head officer, Smith. Assistant, the Doctor. Culprit charged with high Treason to the TORCHWOOD base. Currently pleading, non-guilty. Doctor, if you will..."

The Doctor removed his ear piece slowly; tucking it silently into his pocket. He sat down slowly, next to DI Smith. The process was excruciatingly slow. All this time has passed; and Rose still couldn't say anything, or believe that it was real.

"Please state your name…" Was what he said. All he said.

This was something she could answer. Their speech was quiet, and soft. DI smith looked backwards and forwards at them; confused. The Doctor was just repeating things he already knew.

"Rose Tyler." She said slowly, breaking the ice.

"State your age."

"Twenty three years old."

Rose saw The Doctor clench his fists like he was in pain. But the interview was accusing like she'd had many times before. It was almost like… they were getting to know each other.

"You're… your mother?"

"Jacqueline Tyler. Wonderful cook."

Her little joke; she knew he'd understand. It was said softly and in all seriousness; but Rose Tyler was laughing on the inside.

"And… your dad?"

"Pete Tyler."

"Old Occupation?"

"Travelling."

"Favourite place?"

"Must have been Raksachorical phallapitories."

The questions sped up, almost so she had no time to think. Then he slowed down, rubbing his forehead. The ear piece was still in his pocket; and DI smith was looking bemusedly and angrily at the two of them. Evidently, he thought that The Doctor had a plan though; otherwise he would have interjected much sooner. Rose looked to the one-way mirror, and could almost see the row of confused officers tapped into their computers, headphones clamped over their ears.

"And… how did you get your first job?"

Rose smiled, and looked at her hand.

She could answer that. She saw it as clearly as she did then. The memory seemed much more real than her current situation. It was one of the most cherished memories she had. Of course; he had had a different face then. But that didn't matter; he was still the same man on the inside, just a little less cheeky and a whole lot more sensible.  
"Oh.." She sighed, showing her palm to him. She got up; despite Smith's protests, hands on the table. Her body ached with fatigue; but it didn't matter. "That's really quite easy"

xxxxxxx

_Rose had just gone to give the raffle tickets to him… She didn't want to die! Not in this way. Not in this obscure, and quite frankly weird way. The Dummies were moving; but she knew they must be people. Still; it didn't stop her shaking, it didn't stop her getting a little scared. Especially seeing as she was all alone, in the basement…  
_

_The Dummy raised his hand to strike her…  
_

_It was just a joke…  
_

_Then there was a blast of air and the plastic puppet suddenly recoiled. Then she saw him… the nigh on bald, big eared, and discoordinated male. He…  
_

"…You looked into my eyes." She said. She reached out and held his hand. "You held my hand. And..."

His grip tightened.

"You told me to _run!_"

The understanding that passed through them was as quick as lightning. Her hand was hurting at how tight he was holding her, but it didn't really matter. The Doctor got up so fast that the bench DI Smith was sitting on was hurled to the other side of the room, and the officer hit the table, a second later he was cold and unconscious.  
The sonic screwdriver was whipped out from his jacket, and instead of having to enter a patching code; completing the iris print and DNA scan, they were out of the door in just a few seconds. The door was closed shut behind them, and the other surprised and alarmed officers were stuck behind the door; trying to fill out the codes before they got too far away. Rose had never felt so alive in all the four years he's been away. Her whole body hurt; he lungs had taken in too much smoke and she had cuts in numerous places; but none of it mattered. She didn't even notice it. The Doctor was here… it was like…

Magic.

Even when she'd been fighting aliens at TORCHWOOD; got her many promotions to one of the highest officers; none of it compared to just the simple holding of his hand.

After all, fighting aliens was all very well; but where was the fun in fighting alone?

The sirens started in the building. The volume was ear splitting; and the red sirens flashed so brightly along the walls it was almost blinding. A laser strip was activated along the wall; and she knew they could detect exactly where they were. A lockdown of the building would take place next; then a total quarantine of the area. It shouldn't matter too much if they had the sonic screwdriver.

Oh hell – this was more like it.

Xxxxx

Rose panted on the street corner. They'd run so far, her ever breath caught in her throat so it was painful to breathe. But the smile was still on her face. Who knew – the quarantine may even have to extend to the area they were currently in, so they couldn't stay in one place for long.

Then the lasers started.

From TORCHWOOD technology; if the need was dire, Police could activate a number of fatal lasers across the skyline. Every street lamp was equipped with a sensitive pad, so if one near the area was activated, immediately a laser would be shot from the light within the lamp, which had also been adapted to hold lasers. Soon the whole sky would be chocabloc with lasers. It wouldn't hurt the population; but they were adapted so they could aim certain DNA. It was like a ceiling of lasers, gradually descending on them.

Rose could already feel the heat of the lasers on her skin. But The Doctor didn't look all too worried. All this time they hadn't said a word to each other. It was like an unspoken agreement.

"Into the TARDIS, quick!" Was what he said.

Trust the Doctor; he had the TARDIS parked nearby. Pure genius, if she should say so herself. In London, when the lasers were activated, nowhere was safe. The lasers were activated in every light in the city. No home was safe. But The TARDIS should surely be alright.  
She could see it, the blue box. The blue box – that magic place. And she was going to step inside it for the first time in years. Stooping low, as the lasers descending on them became hard to dodge.

Rose collapsed into the TARDIS, panting against the door.

She was safe.

"_NO WAY!"_ Came the yelp from The Doctor.

Rose looked up, and saw the sky of lasers descend in the TARDIS.

It couldn't be…

She remembered.

_The Doctor brought Jacquie out of the TARDIS. Rose didn't understand why at the time; but she knew it must be part of his plan. If she was to stay behind, then so be it. She could hear the Doctors many insults towards her mother, then the TARDIS was loaded onto the truck. She opened the door just to see the Doctor look at her.  
_

_She understood what to do.  
_

_After a time, the TARDIS was dumped into position in the "alien artefacts." Aisle. It was only for a second. She left the TARDIS; the door open. Just to get the white lab coat from the desk. Then she stepped back in, to put the psychic paper in her pocket.  
_

It couldn't be then…? Then someone sneaked in the sensory patches into the TARDIS? If it was put into the central column, then it would control all of the lights in the TARDIS and it wouldn't take much time at all. Only around 30 seconds; as the patches were self connecting.

She had always wondered why she had been found out so easily by Rajiv. Her excuse had been easy enough, and quite convincing. He put it down to psychic training; but she had never been trained in that area, and she was far higher in the ranks than him.

There was only solution; somebody had been inside the TARDIS; patched it onto the network, and then sold her out to Rajiv.

But whilst she thought it out, she wasn't paying attention to the maze of lasers around her. And questioning was no longer an option… these lasers were armed to kill.

One swooped towards her and she didn't have the strength to move.

_"ROSE!"

* * *

_

**A/n: I really hoped you liked! I deliberately haven't put the Doctors feelings in yet… because I am simply mean… mwahaha. It's quite a dramatic chapter I think, but I hope you don't think it's too slow starting. I know you've all been waiting for a romantic scene, but I didn't see how I could fit a romantic scene into that situation. So, you'll have to wait until next chapter. I think this is quite a realistic way of looking at it, and I hope you enjoyed it too. I think I'm getting some murderous glances here though…  
Anyway; you'll love the next chappie I guarantee!  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers, you're all just fabulous!  
Hope you're all watching TORCHWOOD, by the way…!**

**Also, please excuse me. I've just finished editing this. It wouldn't let me upload on the right format, so it's on notepad. That means, I lost all my formatting. So if there are any sentences which should have italics - which they did, please imagine it:D I don't have all the time in the world to go editing the small little mistakes! lol! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
